


we 'bout to go up baby, up we go

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, Humor, Kinda Bully!Jongin, M/M, Mcdonalds Worker!Kyungsoo, one year age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Prompt #200: Where Do Kyungsoo got the shock of his life as a McDonald's worker when one customer literally lick his ice cream on the spot because that's what he thought 'having here' means.





	we 'bout to go up baby, up we go

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and thank you for this awesome fest!!

“Welcome to McDonalds, Ma’am!”

It’s a routine. It’s what he’s used to do every time he’s behind the counter, manning the cashier and taking the customers’ orders six hours a day. Kyungsoo is not friendly at all outside the workplace so when he was a newbie, he had a hard time putting up a smile to strangers and greeting them enthusiastically. But since he’s in short of money, he has to act lively and energetic though the truth is, he only wants to snub people and just get their orders quick, scooping fries for them, putting ice creams on their cones and cups, get their pancakes, burgers and whatever their orders are. But he can’t do that or he’ll lose his job and he won’t be able to go to Beyonce’s concert three months from now.

“Please come again!” He enthusiastically says, handing out the brown paper bag with fries and mcflurry to the lady.

When the lady left, he rolls his eyes and wipes the sheen of sweat on his hairline. He hates sweating so much, he can only sigh.

That’s how it goes for Kyungsoo every day, greet and entertain the customers with vigor.

It's almost lunch and Kyungsoo inwardly smiles as he can finally indulge himself with his cooked food that he always brings.

Baekhyun prefers the pancakes and Mcnuggets in store for them or sometimes when he's lucky, Manager Wu would questioningly slip him a chicken coming from the kitchen.

However, after he slides the order to the recent customer, a group of four loud men enters the diner, and this particular man at their middle smiles handsomely and too brightly and too cute for his good health, Kyungsoo's smile fades and his bushy brows narrow, his good health is at risk because here comes the man that he hates the most, standing like a model in only a white muscle tee and fitted jeans.

"Hey," the handsome, rather, the asshole slurs and Kyungsoo is too tempted to throw the tray on his sickeningly handsome face.

Kyungsoo fakes a smile. "Welcome to McDonalds, Sir, what can I get for you?"

"So you're the McDonald's crew Jongin keeps talking about." The tallest guy with elfish ears grins creepily.

The other guy, however, who has a long chin, eyes him from his head to his waist. "He's really small. I bet he was a stubborn kid who refuses milk and afternoon nap."

The other guy with a cheshire grin adds, "Or maybe he's really been born to be small. He's cute, Jongin, so I approve."

Like Jongin, like friends. Fools and annoying. Sternly, he glares. "So what can I get you, Sir? You're taking too long I still have to serve the others." He pokes his head to the side to see the line. Jongin and his friends looked too, but to his embarrassment, there's only them lined up.

"Guess, we're only your customers." Jongin emphasizes and combs his silver hair suavely. Like a model posing for a magazine.

His friends laugh quietly and Kyungsoo fakes a laugh too though a tint of red appears on his cheeks. "I think I'm seeing ghosts lining up behind you. But really, there are impatient people behind you." He makes up and it does the trick as the four of them stood still on their spots, swallowing a lump from their throats. It's obvious how tense their bodies get from the information alone.

"Jongin, why didn't you tell us he sees ghosts?" Mumbles the tallest guy while elbowing Jongin in the process.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and crosses his arms impatiently. "Your orders are what?"

Jongin's jaw clenches and there's panic in his eyes. "Do you see ghosts, Kyungsoo?"

Birds with the same head, flock together. Four of them who owns four tiny useless brains.

A smirk curls on his lips. "Yeah. It's not a secret at all. Even the others know about my ability." When his eyes dart at Yixing, he pulls the Chinese next to him. "Yixing, you know that I can see ghosts, right?" The man blankly stares at him then turns to the four stoically.

"He sees a lot." His quiet yet disturbing reply before taking a look behind the four guys. "I actually see them too."

Kyungsoo wants to laugh, but he's a great actor and can be annoying if he wants it too.

"Shit, Jongin. I want to take back what I said. I disapprove of this guy!"

"Jongdae! Can you feel it too?" The tallest asks and shivers exaggeratedly that earns a 'what the actual friggin' fuck' from Baekhyun from the next counter.

"Y-Yeah...it feels kinda cold?"

"Exactly what I'm feeling!"

"There's a lady behind you four--" Yixing points behind them and Kyungsoo's smile diminishes because holy shit, he doesn't see ghosts but what if Yixing really does? "--and she has this long messed up wet hair covering her face. She's mad and--"

"Okay, Chanyeol let's run!" Jongdae pulls Chanyeol and Sehun out of the diner in hurry, leaving Jongin alone who looks at him incredulously.

"--she wants ice--" Yixing continues, but Kyungsoo is quick to turn him around and push him back to the kitchen. Yixing is a weirdo, but Kyungsoo didn't expect him to be more than just a weirdo and he doesn't know what word he should use to describe Yixing overall.

Now, it's him and Jongin face to face. "Why didn't you run shithead?"

An amused smirk pulls up at his lips. "Because I know you two are lying, though that other guy is weirder than you." He even has the audacity to lean his bulging arms on the counter. The nerve.

"Are you going to order or are you just going to annoy me?" He retorts, red blush on his cheeks from how close Jongin is.

Fucking handsome, but fucking annoying since 2002.

"Give me four orders of large fries, cheeseburger and drinks. To go." Flawlessly, he dictates. Like how flawless his face is as always. He doesn't even miss a wink at him as he hands the exact bill.

Kyungsoo inputs the orders while reciting them perfectly to Jongin and then prints the receipt when the boy gives him the go signal.

"Great liar by the way." Jongin mumbles before Kyungsoo brushes him off to get his orders.

He wants to give his childhood bully a smack on his face. Not that Jongin was a bad bully back in 2002. He was just really annoying to him. Teasing him 'fatty Soo' and 'penguin Soo' always. But after ten years after Kyungsoo's family moved to Ilsan, and now, Kyungsoo is living alone in his apartment in Hongdae and above all the bad things that can happen to him was, it has to be Jongin who’s living next to his place.

What a great surprise indeed.

“You can now fuck off.” He says rather than his charming and sweet, ‘Please come again, Sir and have a good day’ to the customers as he hands their orders. But as always, Jongin is an exception. Yet, the man smiles at him too close to his comfort that their noses almost brush. In fact, Kyungsoo has the urge to bop their foreheads hard, but he doesn’t want to make a scene.

“See you tomorrow, pretty Soo.” The man pats his blushing cheek and Kyungsoo almost explodes in annoyance because the asshole just touched his precious cheek. How dare!

However, before he can say a word, Jongin slips out of the glass doors and he sighs in defeat because Jongin won once again. He won on making his life miserable once again like back in 2002.

When he turns his weight to right to grab his lunch and shift places with his co-worker Yubin, Mr. Wu blocks his way, hands on his waist and eyeing him sternly.

He flinches from the scary sight of the Chinese manager who looks very upset at him. “Do Kyungsoo, “fuck off” will never be something you’d tell to a customer whether you like him or not.”

 

Also, by the end of the day, Yixing approaches him and told him that the lady ghost from earlier left to  go to KFC across their branch.

-

 

The next day, Jongin arrives alone and smiles too wide that Kyungsoo hopes his pretty perfect face gets ripped eventually.

He rolls his eyes at the man who’s wearing a black muscle tee and fitted jeans. There’s a statement on the shirt that says, “Big Handsome Daddy” pressed on it in big white capital letters.

Too gaudy actually that it irks Kyungsoo so much. As usual, Jongin is too confident about his looks and everyone knows the boy takes pride of it.

While everyone thinks Jongin is some god or something, Kyungsoo thinks Jongin is just a piece of shit. A handsome shit. Yeah, fuck that handsome word.

“Vanilla ice-cream cone please.” He orders and raising one finger to elaborate.

“What else, Sir?” Impatiently, Kyungsoo asks. He dreads talking to Jongin everyday, but he can’t figure out why the boy would always take time to annoy the hell out of him. Doesn’t he have anything better to do?

“You didn’t greet me, good morning.” The man pouts. For a man who’s a year older than him, for a man who’s so bulky and hard underneath his clothes, Jongin pouts.

“Good morning then?” He says, but his tone sounds like a question rather than a warm greeting. “Happy now?”

Jongin scratches his head, smiling sheepishly. “I guess that’s enough even not sincere.”

“Why? Have you even been sincere to me too? No. So I’m not too.”

“Do you still hate me?”

“Is that all you’re going to order, Sir? Here or to go?” He questions sternly. Gladly, the man seems to understand his request to shut up and step aside to wait for his order.

“Here.” Jongin responses. “And you forgot—“ he hands the exact payment and Kyungsoo immediately scolds himself for spacing out and for almost forgetting the bill.

“Thanks.”

Kyungsoo inputs the order and prints the receipt. A routine. Then quickly gets a cone and presses the ice-cream machine button for the vanilla flavoured one. Strangely, he can feel a pair of eyes watching his every move and he’s not  gonna pretend he doesn’t know who was it from because ever since Jongin has learned Kyungsoo works in McDonalds, a few blocks from their apartment complex, he knows how Jongin would give him a long look. Even Baekhyun and the others have already told him about how the man who frequents and asks for Kyungsoo to serve him look at him. Exact words of Baekhyun, “It’s like as if  he wants to devour you.” which is sadly, creepy enough for Kyungsoo to think about how intense Jongin’s pretty eyes would stare at him.

Grabbing some tissues and wrapping them around the cone, he hands the ice-cream to Jongin, but the man surprisingly does the unpredicted as he swipes his tongue on the ice-cream before looking at Kyungsoo who stood frozen on place like how frozen the ice-cream was minutes ago on the cone which is now slowly melting from the heat of Jongin’s sinful tongue.

There’s even an ice-cream mustache on his upper lip, but he licks it with his tongue like a slow motion clip that needs to be emphasized.

“What the friggin’ fucking fuck?” Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun say from the next counter and that was when he snapped from his thoughts because Kim Jongin is fucking illegal. This is crime and this is an intentional attack to mess him up with everything.

Frowning and to his uncontrollable anger, Kyungsoo shoves the ice-cream on Jongin’s face that earned loud gasps from the others and from Baekhyun alone who counts as five people when he reacts to something unbelievable.

Jongin stands there like a complete idiot. The ice-cream fell on the counter, cone atop the melting ice while Jongin has this ice-cream stain on his face that he traces with his finger and licks it while humming in satisfaction.

The truth is, Kyungsoo was just shocked that Jongin did that right in front of his eyes, because Sir, that was so hot and sexy, but it’s Kim fucking Jongin and he’s feeling like a mess. He shouldn’t feel this way to Jongin who has always been so infuriating to him.

“Still tasty,” he says. “And sweet.” He ends with a smile, but Kyungsoo’s heart rate speeds up because everyone is looking at him in disappointment. And not just the other customers lining up, but also his manager who shakes his head at him in great disappointment before calling him, “Kyungsoo, follow me to the office.”

Maybe it’s time to lose his job.

“K-Kyungsoo...” Jongin calls, but he has bowed his head as he goes straight to Mr. Wu’s office to get him fired.

He won’t be able to watch Beyonce’s concert anymore. This is the price he has to pay.

Bye bye Beyonce. Hello concert videos on Youtube.

Damn

 

-

 

When he arrives to his floor, Jongin is already waiting for him in front of his door, all cleaned up and freshly dressed. Again, like a model even in just a shirt with a bear print on it and shorts.

“Kyungsoo,” he calls. Kyungsoo glares at him and brushes him off as he gets his keys from his pocket. “Soo, I’m sorry about earlier.”

It’s actually Kyungsoo who has to be sorry. Not Jongin.

“Hey, talk to me.” The man holds his arm gently, stopping him from entering his apartment for awhile.

Craning his neck up to meet Jongin’s concerned eyes, he suddenly sniffles and tears up. “Why are you always like this to me? Does it make you happy to make fun of me always?” He can’t contain his feelings anymore. It’s not just the present Kyungsoo who is talking, but also the chubby Kyungsoo in thick eye glasses back in 2002.

“It’s not that, Soo...” Jongin starts, but Kyungsoo doesn’t wriggle out from his hold too when the man encloses his small body around his strong arms.

“Don’t call me, Soo.” He croaks out on Jongin’s chest. “You coined that nickname to ‘fatty’ and ‘penguin’ when we were kids.”

“I’m sorry.” Jongin continues to apologize. It may not be comprehensive, but for Kyungsoo, it’s enough to hear a sorry from the boy who used to tease him a lot when they were kids. Jongin never hurt him anyway. Jongin was only vocal to calling him names before.

“I don’t want to meet you again, don’t you know that?” Kyungsoo confesses, but Jongin only squeezes him tighter and buries his face on his mop of hair.

Jongin doesn’t respond so Kyungsoo continues to talk. “Then you’re here again and you still annoy me a lot.”

“Because you won’t talk to me.” Jongin mumbles on his hair audibly. “You refuse to talk to me.”

Kyungsoo sniffles. “Because you’re annoying.”

Jongin pulls away from the hug and gazes at Kyungsoo as he holds his narrow shoulders.  “Did I get you fired? Did they fire you?”

“What if they did? What are you going to do?” Kyungsoo puckers his lips while wiping his tears with the back of his hand adorably.

A deep frown settles on Jongin’s brows. “Then I’ll marry you to fend for your needs!”

Shock gets written on Kyungsoo’s face from the man’s confident answer. Jongin doesn’t even take it back when Kyungsoo gives him wide surprised eyes as his reaction.

“You’ll do that?”

Jongin’s serious face is actually terrifying, but Kyungsoo is drawn to the man’s beauty before him. Who would have thought the skinny boy before back in 2002 is someone so big and bulky it fits him his shirt earlier that day that says “Big Handsome Daddy”?

Jongin nods so fast he doesn’t think twice. But Kyungsoo thinks twice. Although, his heart beats so fast and his palms are sweaty and his cheeks are flaming from the thought of kissing Jongin’s attractive, sexy, plump lips. He’s staring at them, so he can’t help but think about how it will feel against his.

“I like you.” The man tells.

Kyungsoo’s default expression is his eyes widening like two bulging out moons from the night sky. “I’m sorry?”

“I like you.” Jongin repeats without hesitation, without a hint of joke marring on his face, because Kyungsoo knows when Jongin is teasing him or not. This, unfortunately, looks genuine.

Or he’s fooling himself because he wants it too? He wants Jongin too? He likes Jongin too?

“Elaborate please?” He demands, because he wants it to be clear because expecting too much can lead to heartache.

Jongin sighs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. He takes deep down breaths before facing Kyungsoo again fixedly. “I like you. Since you came here, it was a surprise honestly. It was a crush at first because who wouldn’t? You’re so—“ he gulps down and looks aside. His cheeks turning to pink. He clears his throat. “—beautiful, so cute. I never thought you’d grow up looking like this—“

“Ah. I get it. You only like me because I’m not the fatty penguin Soo you used to know before. Awesome!” He spins around and almost turns the knob of the door when Jongin grabs his arm firmly.

“It’s not just that,” Jongin sighs. Kyungsoo lets him explain anyway. They’re both adults and talking is the best solution to solve their mess.

“Explain, please.” He refuses to face Jongin, so he stayed on his spot, facing the door.

“When we were kids, you don’t talk that much so I started teasing you. I actually find you cute back then. I’d always tell mom how you look like Pororo and when mom saw you during one of the school events, she said you’re Pororo in human form. Ahhh, I love that cartoon show so much and everytime I see it, Pororo reminds me of you so I started calling you Penguin Soo but I never thought it would annoy you. For fatty Soo, uh, I actually got that from the others who would tease someone fatty. Since you were so chubby back then, I used it... but I guess, I should have just called you Cutie Soo then. I wonder if that would still annoy you.”

“Forgiven. That was a long time ago, anyway.” It’s true that Kyungsoo has forgiven Jongin a long time ago and has forgotten about him, but not until they met again. He’s still annoyed at Jongin, but at the same time, he can’t hate him completely, because how can he hate this fine man who is his type? Big Handsome Daddy. Big at all the right places and maybe...

“So let’s get married?” Smooth Jongin.

Kyungsoo snorts, then tuts. “Marry yourself!” before poking out his tongue at the elder man, hands on his waist. His heart races against his ribcage and his cheeks flame red, thinking that this handsome man in front of him likes him. Not just like, but wants to marry him.

“Hey! I’m serious!” Jongin steps closer, but Kyungsoo has already stepped in his apartment, holding the knob of the door and ready to slam the door on Jongin’s face just for the fun of it.

“I’m not marrying you annoying brat!” He slides out his tongue to annoy the man, but at the back of his mind, a ‘yet’ gets added to his statement.

“Why am I the brat one?” Jongin messes up his hair in frustration and Kyungsoo swings the door shut but the man holds the knob from the other side stronger than his that he can’t close the door properly.

Blame it to his small physique. He’s not weak. He’s just no match against Jongin.

Kyungsoo bites his lip. “I’m not going to get fired because I’m too cute they need a cute crew like me for them to last for years, so you can leave now and you don’t have to marry me—“

“Date me!”

“Date what?”

“Let’s go on a date.” Jongin enunciates as slow and as clear as he can. Kyungsoo understands him well, but is only playing hard-to-get.

“Date yourself!”

And with that, Kyungsoo doesn’t know where he has summoned the energy to push the door close so Jongin can stop bothering him for the day because it’s bad for his mental and emotional health.

He’ll give Jongin a chance to date him. But not yet. He still has to watch Beyonce live.

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 " _'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it,"_ Kyungsoo sings out loud while bobbing his head to the video he's watching on his phone at the empty bus stop in the middle of the afternoon.

" _Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_ " Then he sniffles. And tears gather on his eyelids. His voice cracks as he watches his idol give an amazing performance on her concert  in Toronto, Canada.

All he can really do is just watch.

Because sadly, unfortunately, however, tickets were sold out for the concert and when he tries to look for someone selling tickets, it's either they doubled or tripled the price and he can't just afford to pay for sums greater than the original ticket prices.

"Oh, oh, oh," tears slip down from his eyes down to his pinkish round cheeks. It's a fanboy thing no one will ever try to understand about him. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..."

This is the fanboy life of a Korean Beyonce fan.

There's just one thing that was suggested to him that he can resort to. According to Baekhyun, he should look for a sugar daddy on Look for Daddy app. But the app scares him so he scraps the idea and just trying to get over with this by sulking and watching all of Beyonce's music and concert videos anywhere he goes and anytime he can do so.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Another sniffle, and his eyes water again from thinking about how much excited he was when the concert was confirmed and after the release of ticket prices. His dream to see her favorite female performer has now turned to dust. 

He's a young, dumb, broke fanboy kid.

"You know what, sulking won't help you at all." A familiar voice says behind. As he turns to look around for the voice, handsome Jongin in a red striped sweater, emphasizing his body width, all muscles and looking so hard in his eyes.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and wipes the snot dripping from his nose. Single Ladies plays on repeat, his earphones blast.

Then a boyish grin moves its way on Jongin's pretty, thick, kissable lips.

Kyungsoo thinks about Jongin's lips every day and night.

"Be my date for real and I'm sure I won't get a rejection for this."

 

Well, Jongin just flashes him two VIP tickets for Beyonce's concert and Kyungsoo now bawls like a child from mirth that he's feeling.

This is his final calling to give Big Handsome Daddy the date that both of them deserves.

How Jongin knew about his problem? It doesn't care him that much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
